


Tables Turned

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [135]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve, Billy, and their princesses.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Tables Turned

"Ooh Billy, this baby needs to come out soon, I'm feeling a lot of pressure." Steve whined against his husband’s chest.

"I know baby. Just breathe, you're so close to having our baby." Billy encouraged Steve while rubbing Steve’s lower hips.

Their midwife, Bonnie, came into the bedroom and checked Steve. "Well you're fully dilated, which means you're ready to push." He was relieved and so was Billy. Their baby was going to be born soon and Billy can’t wait to see what they’re having. They chose not to find out the sex this time because they wanted it to be a surprise.

When Steve was pregnant with their first, they found out Sawyer was a girl. They wanted to be extra prepared for the arrival of their little one but this time around neither of them cared what they got as long as it was a healthy baby. 

"Help me up babe." Billy nodded and gave his husband’s his hands.

They walked to the bathroom and he got into the tub that was filled. Billy stayed on the outside because it wasn't big enough for the both of them, plus Steve needed space for himself and the baby.

Steve had his legs submerged underwater and let them fall open, waiting for Bonnie to get her supplies ready. "I can't believe this is happening again." He breathed, laying his head back against the edge of the tub..

"I know. I'm so proud of you and thankful that you're giving me another baby." Billy said with a smile, seeing his husband’s belly twitch from the baby kicking. 

"Alright, are you getting a contraction Steve?" She asked.

"Yes." He exhaled out. 

"Okay, take a deep breath in and push down." He nodded and waited for the contraction to build up then sucked in some air, tucking his chin to his chest. "Push." He did as she said and started to push.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"The baby's head is stuck Steve, I need you to push really hard." Steve groaned and was starting to get worn out.

"No, I can't.” He dismissively shook his head, eyes screwed shut, a mix of sweat and the bath water coating his skin. “I'm too tired and this baby just doesn't want to come out yet." He was also crying and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

"You have to push Tony, if you don't push you'll hurt your baby. Okay, they need to come out." He blew out some air, puffing out his cheeks, and nodded.

Billy wiped away his tears kissing them as they fell. "You'll be fine baby, just push." He said cupping his husband’s face.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Mhm."

"Push." Steve pushed, his face turning bright red again. "Good! I can see the head!" He huffed and pushed again.

"Urgh! Holy Shit this baby's got a big head!" He was straining.

"You're doing great, baby. It's almost here!" Billy kindly encouraged his husband.

"Daddy." Billy turned around and saw Sawyer standing beside him.

"What's happening?" She asked. 

"Momma's having the baby." Steve let out a loud noise which startled her. "It's okay he's just in a little bit of pain that's all." Billy tells her, pulling her close to him.

"Push again Steve, you’re doing it!" Bonnie’s voice boomed with excitement as Steve continued to birth his child.

"You see the baby being born?" Billy asked, putting his knee up so his daughter can sit on it.

She peeked over the tub and watched her mother give birth to her sibling. 

"One more push Steve!" He grunted loudly and pushed. 

The baby came out and Steve gracefully lifted it from the water, gasping for air. "It's another girl!" He excitedly announced.

Sawyer and Billy both looked at each other and smiled. "Hear that baby, you have a little sister!" He said and she laughed, clapping her hands.

"Billy, we have another daughter!" He said. 

Billy smiled and began to cry as he held their crying newborn. "I know baby. You did so good baby." He sat up a little bit and kissed him. He was smiling from ear to ear holding their baby girl as he held Sawyer close to him.

"Why is she pink, daddy?" She asked, pointing to the baby in Steve’s arms.

"Well because she was living inside your momma's belly, and when babies are born they're pink because they're so new to the world that their skin color hasn't set in yet but don't worry you were the same when you came out. A little dark haired pink angel baby." Billy explained and she giggled.

"She's so precious isn't she Billy?" Steve cupped her tiny head and was rubbing her forehead with his thumb.

"Yeah, she is. I love both my girls so much." Billy winked at Sawyer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He always loved her hugs. She was definitely a daddy's girl and has been ever since she was born.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Bonnie asked with the scissors ready.

"Yes." He took them and cut it, disconnecting Steve from their baby girl.

**\---**

Steve got all cleaned up and was now resting in bed with the new baby. He was sitting beside Billy and Sawyer was in between them ogling over her baby sister.

"What's her name, momma?" Sawyer looked up at Steve with those doe eyes of his.

"I don't know yet. What do you want to name her?" He asked.

"Um how about Emilia?" Billy looked at Steve and shrugged. 

"Emilia? That's a very pretty name. What do you think Emilia Harrington-Hargrove?" He asked the baby who gurgled at the suggestion. "I guess she likes it." 

The family shared a laugh. 

Steve laid her on his chest and she snuggled up under his neck. She was big enough to be held with one hand, a little piggy. Billy had pulled Sawyer closer to him again and they spent their time together as the small family they’ve always dreamed of. 


End file.
